Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a demon hybrid and a full demon at will, making the user a . It was eaten by the doctor of the Blacksmith Pirates, Mary Wolverston. Strengths Like most Zoans, this fruit grants it's user the ability to transform between three forms. The first is that of their normal form. The second is a hybrid form, a combination between their original state, and a demon. The third and final form is the ability to transform into a fully fledged demon, with both the full and hybrid form granting the consumer an extreme boost in physical attributes such as speed, strength, and the ability to generate and manipulate the Flames of Hell. This ability allows them to control special black flames that cannot be put out unless the user wills them to and leaves scars that are engraved in the person genome - meaning the scar is passed on from generation to generation. The Flames does not operate like normal fire and is intangible, it is able to harm Logia and is resistant to cold or any other thing that would normally put out a fire. The Zoan Fruit, unlike most, actually has more than one transformation form that not only increases the physical attributes and healing factor from each new form, but also grants new abilities. Weaknesses This fruit while powerful, is not without its weaknesses. The fruit is subject to all normal Devil Fruit weakness of course, but is also highlighted by one of thing which has been dubbed The Devil's Curse. In return for such immense power and versatile abilities not only does the user feel an insane ' amount of pain ''during and after the transformation it gradually turns the user in a demon permanently after prolonged use. The most chilling thing about this is the fact that when permanently turned into a demon the user does not lose there mind, but later go insane from their own grotesque body. Usage Succubus Anima The '''Succubus Anima is the first and weakest form of the Devil Fruit and does not yet allow for the control of the Flames of Hell but she can still control and project energy blasts made of darkness, when using it her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive scales and each sprout a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing is replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Her feet become covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by black stipes on her thighs, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. Techniques *'Blackness (黒さ, Kuro-sa):' This is a technique in which Mary releases a large pitch black blast of darkness energy egulfing her opponent. *'Lustrous Line (光沢のあるライン, Kōtakunoaru Rain):' Mary concentrates her dark energy in a small ball until it shines white dues to the hot energy and releases it in a beam of white energy, it is capable of peircing through large buildings. *'Dark Curve (ダークカーブ, Dākukābu):' Using the fins on her scaled arms Mary slashes her opponent releasing a black wave of energy. *'Satanic Ball (悪魔ボール, Akuma Bōru):' Concentrating the dark energy in a giant ball Mary fires it at her opponent. *'Satanic Rain ('悪魔'の雨, Akuma no Ame):' Mary creates the same ball of energy as with '''Satanic Ball '''and releases the energy as a rain of energy. Trivia *All the '''Anima Forms '''are named after actual demons.